List of Disadvantages
__TOC__ This is a list of major Advantages. Perks and sample Anti-Talents are listed elsewhere. M/P/Soc tells whether an advantage is mental, physical, or social. X/Sup tells whether an advantage is exotic or supernatural. A " " (space) in this column means it is mundane. If the cost of the disadvantage is followed by *, then you must select a self-control number; the cost given is for a self-control number of 12. A B * Bad Grip * Bad Sight * Bad Smell * Bad Temper * Berserk * Bestial * Blindness * Bloodlust * Bowlegged * Broad-Minded * Bully Bad Grip P – -5/level 123 Bad Sight P – -25 123 Bad Smell P – -10 124 Bad Temper M – -10* 124 Berserk M – -10* 124 Bestial M X -10 or -15 124 Blindness P – -50 124 Bloodlust M – -10* 125 Bowlegged P – -1 165 Broad-Minded M – -1 163 Bully M – -10* 125 C * Callous * Cannot Float * Cannot Learn * Cannot Speak * Careful * Charitable * Chauvinistic * Chronic Depression * Chronic Pain * Chummy * Clueless * Code of Honor * Cold-Blooded * Colorblindness * Combat Paralysis * Compulsive Behavior * Confused * Congenial * Cowardice * Curious * Cursed D * Deafness * Decreased Time Rate * Delusions * Dependency * Dependents * Destiny * Disciplines of Faith * Dislikes * Distinctive Features * Distractible * Disturbing Voice * Divine Curse * Draining * Dread * Dreamer * Dull * Duty * Dwarfism * Dyslexia E * Easy to Kill * Easy to Read * Electrical * Enemies * Epilepsy * Extra Sleep F * Fanaticism * Fat * Fearfulness * Flashbacks * Fragile * Frightens Animals G * G-Intolerance * Gluttony H * Habits or Expressions * Ham-Fisted * Hard of Hearing * Hemophilia * Hidebound * Honesty * Horizontal * Horrible Hangovers * Humble * Hunchback I * Imaginative * Impulsiveness * Incompetence * Increased Consumption * Increased Life Support * Incurious * Indecisive * Infectious Attack * Innumerate * Insomniac * Intolerance * Invertebrate J * Jealousy K * Killjoy * Kleptomania * Klutz L * Lame * Laziness * Lecherousness * Lifebane * Light Sleeper * Likes * Loner * Low Empathy * Low Pain Threshold * Low Self-Image * Low TL * Lunacy M * Magic Suspectibility * Maintenance * Manic-Depressive * Megalomania * Minor Addiction * Minor Handicaps * Miserliness * Missing Digit * Mistaken Identity * Motion Sickness * Mundane Background N * Nervous Stomach * Neurological Disorder * Neutered or Sexless * Night Blindness * Nightmares * No Depth Perception * No Fine Manipulator * No Legs * No Sense of Humor * No Sense of Smell/Taste * Noisy * Nosy * Non-Iconographic * Numb O * Oblivious * Obsession * Odious Personal Habits * On the Edge * One Arm * One Eye * One Hand * Overconfidence * Overweight P * Pacifism * Paranoia * Personality Change * Phantom Voices * Phobias * Post-Combat Shakes * Proud * Pyromania Q * Quadriplegic R * Reprogrammable * Reputation * Responsive * Restricted Diet * Restricted Vision * Revulsion S * Sadism * Secret * Secret Identity * Self-Destruct * Selfish * Selfless * Semi-Upright * Sense of Duty * Shadow Form * Short Attention Span * Short Lifespan * Shyness * Skinny * Slave Mentality * Sleepwalker * Sleepy * Slow Eater * Slow Healing * Slow Riser * Social Disease * Social Stigma * Space Sickness * Split Personality * Squeamish * Staid * Status * Stress Atavism * Stubbornness * Stuttering * Supernatural Features * Supersensitive * Susceptible T * Terminally Ill * Timesickness * Trademark * Trickster * Truthfulness U * Uncongenial * Uncontrollable Appetite * Unfit * Unhealing * Unique * Unluckiness * Unnatural Features * Unusual Biochemistry V * Very Fat * Vow * Vulnerability W * Weak Bite * Weakness * Wealth * Weirdness Magnet * Workaholic * Wounded X * Xenophilia Y Z See also * Disadvantage * List of Advantages * List of Skills Category:Game Master Advice Category:Lists Category:Disadvantages